


偷腥

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 维科觉得这个主意糟透了，而涅柔斯显然不这么觉得。





	偷腥

如果维科知道涅柔斯在打什么主意，他绝对不会放任涅柔斯带着自己走到这里来。但涅柔斯就是涅柔斯，即使维科提前戳破了他的小心思，他也能说服维科跟自己一起冒险，就像年少时那样。因此当他把维科拖进灌木丛里时，维科只是挣扎了一下，随即就像受惊的兔子般一动不动，警惕地四下巡视了一圈，然后看向涅柔斯。

“你疯了。”维科轻声说道，两手抓着涅柔斯的领子——涅柔斯刚才顺势把他拉进了自己的怀里，紧张地仰起头，检查天花板的角落里有没有自己不知道的摄像头，“这可是在奥瓦克斯的地盘上，他随时会发现——”

“他不会的。”涅柔斯含混地说道，在维科的耳旁落下一个吻，然后便湿漉漉地一路啃了下去，“我保证他不会的。”

“涅柔斯！”维科警告道，但涅柔斯已经把他按到了墙上，用自己的身体困住了他。涅柔斯要比他高大不少，肌肉也扎实得好似推都推不动，维科抵着他的胸膛，仍然试图说服涅柔斯放弃这个想法：“不要在这里——这里太危险了！我们可以去我的办公室——”

几个人的脚步声由远及近，维科立刻收了声，浑身僵硬地靠在墙上，任由涅柔斯摆布。涅柔斯毫不在意这是在喷泉附近，他已经熟练地解开了维科的皮带，那条笔挺的西装裤“唰”地滑了下去，堆在维科的脚边。维科猛地抓住涅柔斯的手臂，不赞同的眼神快要在泽贝尔的首领的脸上烧出一个洞来，涅柔斯视而不见，扣着维科的后脑，不经同意便吻了下去。

“我们不该在这里胡搞。”维科在这个吻的间隙呢喃道，那些人已经离开了，他稍微放松了一些。

“你竟把我们的关系称作‘胡搞’，这实在是太伤我的心了。”涅柔斯故意曲解了维科的意思，他把粗糙的手指塞进维科的内裤里，“让我来检查一下你的准备工作，亲爱的。”

“我相信我们一开始讨论这种‘准备工作’时，其目的绝不是让你在这种地方验收。”维科的手指依然扣着涅柔斯的小臂，但他没有真的用力。涅柔斯为这再明显不过的纵容勾起嘴角，他的手绕到维科的身后，陷进了维科的臀缝中。维科的身体颤了颤。

涅柔斯叹息了一声：“你真听话，宝贝。”他从维科的后穴里拔出那枚肛塞，那处隐秘的入口又湿又软，在填塞物被移走后不满地翕张着。

“我告诉过你别这样叫我——”维科的尾音受惊地上扬，涅柔斯把他抱了起来，他条件反射地抱住涅柔斯的脖子，两腿在他的腰后交叉，后背严丝合缝地贴到了墙上。他惊魂未定地抬起头，确认遮挡他们的灌木足够高，涅柔斯似乎知道他在担心什么，不轻不重地掐了一把他的臀肉：“我也告诉过你，奥瓦克斯不会发现的。”

维科没能答话，因为涅柔斯已经掏出了自己的阴茎，正把那庞然大物一寸一寸地塞进维科的肉穴里。泽贝尔的首领的老二同他的体型相衬，把它吞进去是一项技术活儿，而维科已经练习了许多年。

维科不得不咬住自己的拳头，生怕自己发出什么不该发出的声音——这里随时会有人路过。他的头靠在涅柔斯的耳侧，每一次沉重的呼吸都落在涅柔斯的耳中，这让涅柔斯的小腹无端地发热。他像个毛头小子一般心急，把维科顶得漏出了一丝细微的呻吟，奥瓦克斯的谋士立刻把自己的手咬得更紧了，被人发现的担忧火烧火燎地烤着他的心脏。

“放松一些，努迪斯，你把我夹得太紧了。”涅柔斯低声说道，一只手托着维科的腿根，另一只手握住维科半勃的阴茎，用维科喜欢的手法时轻时重地上下撸动着。

维科疼得眉头紧锁，过去的快感却已经在他的脑中活了过来，让他的下腹一阵又一阵地收紧，记忆像某种电流涌过他的四肢百骸，叫他不断地起鸡皮疙瘩。他抓着涅柔斯的肩膀，来不及咽下的口水沿着他的嘴唇流了出去，他在涅柔斯彻底进入自己时仍旧担心地呢喃道：“奥瓦克斯……”

“嘘。”涅柔斯掰过他的脑袋，用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴唇。他故意让维科的背离开墙，这样维科的着力点便落在了下体上，重力拉扯着他，让他把自己的阴茎吞得更深。维科从喉咙里发出些模糊的呜咽，不知是因为痛还是爽，当涅柔斯终于放过他时，他的目光已然有些涣散，唇瓣的分离带出了一声无意识的呻吟。

“别再提奥瓦克斯了，他太坏兴致了。”涅柔斯在维科的耳边说道，一下狠过一下地往上顶弄，维科已经为了不发出声音而精疲力竭，完全没心思管涅柔斯说了什么冒犯的话。

他在涅柔斯射进自己的体内时猛地加大了手上的力道，指甲几乎陷进了对方的皮肉里。涅柔斯喘着粗气，腾出一只手继续撸动维科的性器，最终让自己的情人痉挛般发泄了出来，缠着自己的双腿抖如筛糠，涅柔斯把维科紧紧地扣在怀里，让他不至于滑下去。

待维科从高潮中清醒过来，他勉强撑着涅柔斯的肩头，让他放自己下去。那枚肛塞在他俯身拾起自己的裤子时又被塞了回去，堵住了涅柔斯射进去的精液，维科轻哼了一声，抱怨道：“你又不戴套。”

“你又不会怀孕。”涅柔斯拉上裤链——他在这场性事中一直衣冠笔挺，只是拉开了裤链。他体贴地帮维科把衬衫塞进裤子里，又替他系上皮带。

“下次我想看你穿吊袜带。”涅柔斯说道。

END


End file.
